Come Back For Me
by Ickle Leo
Summary: In which Tobias is sixty, and he has a heart attack. -WARNING! ALLEGIANT SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!-


**Hey, you!**

**Yes, you!**

**Have you read Allegiant yet? Because if you haven't **_**don't read this**_**!**

**I cannot stress that enough. This contains a major spoiler, and I seriously don't want to ruin the book for you.**

**If you have read Allegiant, yes, I know they're a bit OOC, but deal with it. My fanfiction, my logic.**

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

I sat on the porch of my house, pondering life. After she died, I had become more… quiet. Ponderous. More Abnegation, like who my damaged genes said I was. As I sat there, I wondered what life would have been like of Caleb had died instead of her. I saw images of us and our children, us growing old together, us sitting on this step together. But I also saw twinges of guilt and sadness in every one of those images, not different from what I saw in Caleb's eyes every day until he died.

I sat there a while longer, just thinking, not noticing my heart rate speeding or my chest beginning to hurt until it was so unbearable it felt like it was being ripped open.

And then I saw her. There was Tris, floating in front of me, her hands stretched out to welcome me to her world. She took my hands in hers, and smiled at me. "You came for me…" I could vaguely hear Christina screaming in the distance as my body folded in on itself to try to block out the pain coursing through my veins.

All of a sudden, Tris frowned, looked back as if looking at somebody, looked back at me, kissed my forehead, and let go of my hands. "Come back! Come back for me, Tris! Don't leave me here alone!" I was screaming as she drifted upwards, as soon as I couldn't see her, the world went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed, With Christina staring down worriedly. "You almost died there, Four. We thought we had lost you. You're a lucky man."

As she said this, the tears started to roll down my face. "She was there, Christina. She was going to take me with her. She came back for me, I was going to die, and I was going to be able to spend the rest of eternity with her! But I couldn't die, could I? No, I'm probably the unluckiest man in Chicago!" I was yelling by the end of my rant, and Christina looked rather frightened, like she didn't know what to do, but I didn't care. "When I'm out of here, Christina, I want you to take me to the old Dauntless compound. Do you understand?" She nodded, as if she understood completely what was going through my head. I don't think she was going to try and stop me this time, like she stopped me all those years ago.

Christina was driving the truck, and we bounced our way down to the beginning of my eternity. She was trying not to make it bumpy, but I really didn't care. I didn't care if my butt was all bruised, as long as I died.

Finally, we were there. We worked our way to the top of the building, the same one theinitiates jumped off of when they first arrived. I was the last jumper all those years ago, and the last thing I'll ever do is jump. It's kind of ironic, in a sick and twisted way.

I stood on the edge, barely noticing Christina do the same. "What are you doing?" I called.

She looked me straight in the eyes, hers watery. "I'm doing what you are. Jumping. This time, there'll be nothing to save me. I get to be with Will again. It's been much too long…" I looked at her for a little longer, and nodded once.

I closed my eyes.

I jumped.

Soon, it would all be over.

Soon, she would come back for me again.

And for the first time in my life since she died, I felt truly, refreshingly happy.

I hit the ground.

And suddenly, there she was, with her arms stretched out to me, to give me a hug.

"Finally."

"It's been too long," she said, and we embraced.

FIN

* * *

**Word count: 645**

**That was written at a late-night I-Have-Insomnia-Right-Now writing session that I have more often than you'd think.**

**So? What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Tris would want you to.**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**-Holly**


End file.
